fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Celica/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "If it is our fate to cross swords upon this day... know that I will give it my all!" Switching To Character * "" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Mila, give me strength!" Strike * "I fear that I must!" * "I must win!" * "A fight you shall have then!" Dual Strike (neutral) As Support * "Will you fight by my side?" As Vanguard * "Understood. Leave it to me!" * "Of course. You may rely on me!" Dual Strike (special) With Lianna With Lianna as Vanguard * Celica: '''"Could you support me on this one?" * '''Lianna: "I can and I will!" With Lianna as Support * Lianna: "Celica, will you join me?" * Celica: "Of course. Come, let's begin." With Sakura With Sakura as Vanguard * Celica: "Now's the time to strike as one!" * Sakura: "I'll try to help, Celica!" With Sakura as Support * Sakura: "Here I am, Celica!" * Celica: "We shall support each other!" With Elise With Elise as Vanguard * Celica: "Elise! I need your help!" * Elise: "You've got it, Celica!" With Elise as Support * Elise: "Help me out, Celica!" * Celica: "Anything to bring an end to this!" With Chrom With Chrom as Vanguard * Celica: '"Let us act as one!" * '''Chrom: '"All right, Celica! We can do this!" With Chrom as Vanguard (A) * 'Celica: '"Your presence gives me strength!" * 'Chrom: '"That's right. Let's go, Celica!" With Chrom as Support * '''Chrom: "Celica, lend me your strength!" * Celica: "It is yours, Chrom!" With Chrom as Support (A) * Chrom: "Let's do this together, Celica!" * Celica: "Lead the way, Chrom!" With Lucina With Lucina as Vanguard * 'Celica: '"This calls for your blade!" * 'Lucina: '"I've got it!" With Lucina as Support * 'Lucina: '"Ready to strike, Celica?" * 'Celica: '"I think so. I shall try!" With Lissa With Lissa as Vanguard * 'Celica: '"Let's overcome this together!" * 'Lissa: '"Oh, I can't wait! Let's do this, Celica!" With Lissa as Support * Lissa: "We can take it together!" * Celica: "If you trust in me, then I shall trust in you!" With Lissa as Support (A-support) * 'Lissa: '"Let's team up, Celica!" * 'Celica: '"That's a splendid idea, Lissa!" With Cordelia With Cordelia as Vanguard * 'Celica: '"I have faith in you, Cordelia." * 'Cordelia: '"I'll do my utmost to meet your expectations." With Cordelia as Support * 'Cordelia: '"Are you with me, Lady Celica?" * 'Celica: '"We can strike at any time!" With Marth With Marth as Vanguard (1) * 'Celica: '"Enough of this struggle!" * 'Marth: '"Let's end this with a single blow!" With Marth as Vanguard (2) * 'Celica: '"For a peaceful tomorrow!" * 'Marth: '"We'll see it come to pass!" With Marth as Support (1) * 'Marth: '"You'll help me out, won't you, Celica?" * 'Celica: '"If that is what you wish!" With Marth as Support (2) * 'Marth: '"Our power will be as one!" * 'Celica: '"I will gladly aid you, Marth." With Navarre With Navarre as Vanguard * 'Celica: '"Can I rely on your blade?" * 'Navarre: '"It's ready and sharpened!" With Navarre as Support * 'Navarre: '"Celica! Give me a hand!" * 'Celica: '"Yes! I'll assist you!" With Oboro With Oboro as Vanguard * 'Celica: '"I'm with you all the way!" * 'Oboro: '"We can win together!" With Oboro as Support * 'Oboro: '"Let's drop these fools, Lady Celica!" * 'Celica: '"With your help, I have no doubt!" During Battle Praise Giving Praise General * "Your work benefits everyone!" To Leo * "You're in fine form, Leo! Even your collar is on correctly!" To Robin * "You're clever, strong, kind... In my eyes, Robin, you are flawless!" Receiving Praise From Robin * "Another charming performance, Celica!" From Frederick * "Well done, Lady Celica. Your wisdom may be our greatest asset." From Lyn * "You might look soft, Celica, but you've got claws underneath!" Awakening Lines Awakening Mode * "I shall finish this now!" Awakening Special * "Ragnarok! I have no choice but to fight! Farewell!" Strike * "I put forth every effort!" Situational Defeating Anna * "Shall I see you at the shop, Anna?" Death Lines * "" Victory Lines * "May Mila, the Earth Mother, watch over us." After Battle Level Up * "" Support increased Line * "I feel closer to you now than I ever have before." Videos 【ファイアーエムブレム無双】セリカ ボイス集【Switch｜FE無双】|Japanese Voice Collection Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Quote